Spooky Island Possessing
Summary When they go to ivestagate Spooky Island Katie, Ace Sorensen and the Princess Of Barkingburg meet three boy who resemble Ryder, Carlos and Danny Charecters * Ryder * Katie * Ace Sorensen * Danny * Carlos * Princess of Barkingburg * Rubble * Killer (The Ryder lookalike) * Diablo (The Carlos lookalike) * Wildman (The Danny lookalike) Transcript (We open on a spooky old warehouse a seaweed monster has the three girls) Katie:HELP! This ghost is getting to us! Princess:This is not delightful! Ace:Ryder Carlos Danny Rubble! The Seaweed Ghost keeps grabbing....Ah! (Cuts to Carlos on the catwalk) Carlos:Jinkies. (Into radio)Ryder, Ryder. RYDER!!!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!??????? Ryder:I'm here Car. Carlos:Shockingly the girls have been captured again. But it's ok. When the Seaweed Ghost rounds the corner with them Danny and Rubble will pop out of the barrel. Ryder:Then you'll activate the convaerbelt spilling the vat of oil onto the floor. (The ghost laughs and cuts to him Carlos still talks) Carlos:Just remember the plan. Danny:Chill out Rubble-Doo stop shaking. Rubble:Me? That's you. Danny:Alright it's me. Sorry. (Rubble pops out stretching and sees the Seaweed Ghost who goes Boo he screams Danny pops out) Danny:Rubble-Doo what are you doing man. This is no time to to to...... (Rubble mimics the ghost) Danny:Oh boy. Like there's a ghost right behind me isn't there? (Cuts to behind him Rubble nods he turns and then the ghost grins devilolusly they scream and Carlos turns it on and then Danny runs and Carlos yells Ryder Noooooooowwwwwww! and it almost works and until it misses and they are trapped in it Ryder says Sorry Carlos Carlos dangling upside down he unisons says I know Ryder cuts to the guys they run Danny ask Rubble where the ghost is Where's the ghost? Rubble goes He's right behind us! sees a skateboard and yells whoa a skateboard! they scream and go up a ramp and Danny breaks a hole in the barrel and then says Is he still after us Rub? Rubble goes Uh-huh! they go on a ramp and Rubble yells Bonzia and the skateboard has sparks Danny yells ZOINKS! then says Grab the hook Rubble says Hold on Danny! they are off the convaerbelt and the skateboard is crushed and the ghost laughs and goes Huh? and sees the guys cuts to them then him and then the girls and crashes into the ghost Carlos and Ryder turn off the stuff and go over to the pile of cans) Carlos:Katie Ace Princess are you alright? (The pop out Princess straitens her hair Ace ruffles her pigtails Katie fixes her hair they turn to the two) Katie:We are so over this damn damsel in distress crap. (Cuts to Ryder and Carlos) Ryder:Uh where's Danny? (They pop out) Danny:I'm right here man. Rubble:Me too. Danny:Hey Rubb that was fun. Let's grab another skateboard and do it again huh. Rubble:Yeah. (Scooby-Doo laugh) (Police arrives) Carlos:Now to see who the Seaweed Ghost really is. (Pulls off mask revealing) Gang:Old man Dithers? Carlos:That's right as the janitor he could have had access to the warehouse here and used the Seaweed Ghost to scare off people so he could continue his counterfeiting ring. Dithers:And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! And your dumb dog! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!! (Cuts to Rubble) Rubble:(Cheers)Rubble-Double-Doo! (Cuts to the Mystery Patroller on the road they are at the malt shop) Ryder:That was one damn mystery. Katie:We need another one. I don't care to be the damsel in destress. That crap was a bunch of shit. The only thing is to have a mystery to solve. Ryder:But we don't have a mystery to solve. (They think then cuts to Princess) Princess:Maybe we solved them all. Reporter:(OS)Eye witnesses (Cuts to TV) report seeing a vampire flying around promising horrible doom and destruction. (Cuts to the gang listening to Precious Owner's parents) Precious Owner's Father:And I hear the Jell-O Pudding Factory's being haunted by a Jell-O Chocolate Pudding Monster. (Cuts to the gang then Precious Owner talks to Alex) Precious Owner:It's true about the Barkingburg Ghouls and only four of them haunt the tower. Alex:That's great to hear. Precious Owner:Yeah. (Cuts to the gang) Carlos:The Adventure Bay Press says about a specter called The Dark Specter. It haunts the abandon high school. Danny:Nope and Hell no man! Rubble:We are done with mysteries. Ryder:Ok then what do you guys wanna do? Danny:Go on a god damn darn tootin vacation man. Rubble:Yeah no more crap about monsters mysteries and other shitty stuff. Princess:Well there is a place called Spooky Island and it's fun. Danny:Oh no no no no. We do not go anywhere spooky haunted forbidden or creepy In the name. Rubble:Or hydeclonic. Danny:Right or hydeclonic but that's a whole nother reason man. Ace:(Takes brosure)It says here Spooky Island has an all you can eat buffet. Danny:We're sold. Eh Rub? Rubble:Yeah. (Scooby-Doo chuckle cuts to them taking a ferryboat up to the island) Danny:Like this is a whole lot better eh Rub? Rubble:Yeah it's the best. (Cuts to Carlos and Ryder) Carlos:This is great. Ryder:Yep. Let's go ask the captain how long it'll take us to reach the island. Carlos:Agreed. (They go to the control booth) Carlos:Excuse me captain, where did you say this island was we were going to? (Cuts to driver of the ferry who is a retired sea captain and we zoom into his face dramatically and dramatic music plays he says) Ferry Captain:The darkest regance of Davy Jones' Locker if ya ask me. (Cuts back to them taking a long pause) Ryder:(Awkward)Ooooook. (Wishpers to Carlos)And I thought I was having a bad day. Carlos:You seem scared sir are you alright? (Back to scene) Ferry Captain:I'm past scared or alright. This is my last week to the island on account of ......the demons. (Back to them) Carlos:What is he talking about? (Shrugs shoulders) Ryder:Mm.Category:Ryder Category:Katie Category:Ace Sorensen Category:Ace Category:Danny Category:Carlos Category:Rubble